


At the Negotiation Table

by WriteItSmall (scribblemyname)



Series: Comment Fic LiveJournal Stories [119]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bondage, Community: comment_fic, D/s undertones, F/M, Negotiations, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-20 15:54:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2434475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/WriteItSmall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The only way this is going to work," Maria informs him bluntly, "is if you understand that this is very context specific. The only place you order me around is the bedroom."</p>
            </blockquote>





	At the Negotiation Table

**Author's Note:**

  * For [storiesfortravellers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/gifts).



> A/N: So I meant to get to the actual D/S part, but failing that, I at least got this out of it. My first toes dipping even in this direction to be honest. I'll have to see if I can get somewhere whacking at it again later.
> 
> Prompt by daria234 at the Comment Fic LJ comm: [MCU, Steve/Natasha or Any/Maria, she likes being dominated in bed (and only in bed)](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/562317.html?thread=79164557#t79164557)

"The only way this is going to work," Maria informs him bluntly, "is if you understand that this is very context specific. The only place you order me around is the bedroom."  
  
"Whatever you want, d—"  
  
Maria slaps her hand over Bucky's mouth before he has the chance to finish. "I dislike that endearment."  
  
"Uh, right." He grins that same charming grin he usually tries to melt girls' hearts with, and she sighs.  
  
"I don't know why I put up with you."  
  
"Because I'm charming." He kisses her forehead. "And strong and a soldier, which is the kind of man you like."  
  
"And here I thought it was because you were a great dancer," Maria counters dryly.  
  
"That too," Bucky agrees.  
  
She sighs and hands him the rope. "You're on probation. One strike, you're out."  
  
"Your confidence in my abilities is astounding."  
  
She giggles. _Maria_ giggles. Bucky does a double take.  
  
"Come on, soldier. Show me what you've got."


End file.
